At Stake The Dead Heart Series 2
by cinnysangel
Summary: The story of Stevie and Daryl continues. Will they stay with this family or move on reuniting with the group? And what reason does Liddy have for wanting them to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**At Stake is part two of the continuing saga The Dead Heart. If you haven't yet done so please read part one. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Slowly the haze lifted and she was awake. The weather was cool enough that she could see her breath. It was early morning, and she was outside. "How did I get here?" The question seemed to echo inside her drugged filled mind. Knowing she shouldn't be there made her panic, erasing the last effects of the drugs. At once she realized her situation. Her ankles were tied to a thick wooden stake. Her arms, secured at the wrist, were tied behind her, around the pole. Where was he? Did they do this to him too? As quietly as she could manage she struggled with the ropes. The cool air stung the irritated skin around her wrist as she pulled on the ties. The sun was coming up and she would soon be able to see what waited for her out in the cornfield. Silently she prayed. "Please let me get out of here!"

.

**xXx**

.

The frail looking woman stood on the plank flooring of the porch. The house wasn't fancy in the least bit. But once upon a time it had sparkled. The yellow panel siding was always pristine. The white carved wood of the spindle railing gleamed. And the floor of the porch was painted a light shade of grey. Flowers had once filled the now empty boxes and the paint was peeling. Dust covered the windows, most of which were broken. The front door was gone and the interior of the house had been picked through, vandals smashed everything that was left. Rude words were spray painted along the side of the house and graffiti littered the interior walls. She doubted her family would ever live here again. The anger she felt inside boiled over as she walked to the steps. She stood on the lower rung of the railing and slid the knocker into the eye hook, allowing it to dangle inside of the iron bell. Carefully she climbed back down and brushed the dust from her hands and dress. She took the steps quickly, careful to leave enough slack in the rope so the bell wouldn't make a sound until she wanted it to.

.

.

She scanned the area once more. The man and woman were tired to the stakes just outside of the cornfield. She could see the girl struggling. "Foolish girl you are going to call them to you before I'm ready." Liddy glanced at the hatch. Bobby was climbing down the ladder and Jake stood waiting for her. He nodded towards her letting her know they were ready. Liddy pulled hard on the bell, the sound shattering the silence.

.

**xXx**

.

Her hand slipped free and then the other. She was grateful that the knots weren't that tight after all. She was working the knot around her ankles when the sound of a bell broke the predawn silence. There was enough light now that she could see clearly the edge of the cornfield. And then her eyes settled on them, a group of dead moving towards her. A scream rose in her throat. She couldn't stop herself moments later when she felt a cold spindly hand touch her.

.

**xXx**

.

Liddy ran to her son. She stopped momentarily to watch the dead swarm around the woman. Her screams snuffed out shortly after they began. The howl of the man made her stomach flip flop and Liddy emptied its contents onto the ground.

Jake helped his mother get into the storm cellar. "Mother we have to do this. It is a necessity. Next time I'll ring the dinner bell and you can stay inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**At Stake is part two of the continuing saga The Dead Heart. If you haven't yet done so please read part one. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Stake<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Stevie woke to a smell she recognized immediately, coffee. Confusion made her think she was back in her apartment and her coffee pot had started automatically like every morning. She rolled towards the side of the bed she normally swung her feet over and onto the floor, but the distinct outline of a man blocked her way. Instantly the memories faded and reality sunk into her conscious thought. She wasn't at home, she was in a shelter with Daryl. Daryl the man she loved desperately and would die for, who didn't love her like she loved him. Disappointment settled into her heart. That wasn't the smell of coffee either. It couldn't be. Luxuries like that didn't exist anymore.

"Daryl?"

"What time is it?" His voice was hoarse. He stretched out bringing his arms above his head.

Stevie looked past his shoulder at the bedside clock. "It says nine thirty but I don't know if its morning or night, it's so dark in here."

He dropped his arms, wrapping them around her. The night they had together was amazing and Daryl was tempted to rekindle the passion. Reluctantly he kissed her forehead before slipping out of the bed. "It has to be morning. Do you smell coffee? Or am I still dreaming?"

.

They both dressed and made their way out to the living space. Liddy greeted them with a smile. "I hope you don't mind oatmeal, I need to use this up before it all goes bad."

"Oatmeal's fine ma'am." Daryl inhaled as he walked to a pot steaming on the top of the stove. "Is that…"

"Yes there are mugs on the dry sink. No milk or sugar though, I'm sorry. Oh and you have to strain the grounds."

Daryl used the ladle and the hand held strainer to fill two mugs. Stevie could see the way he looked at the coffee like a man dying of thirst. She smiled because he looked happy. She was happy; this life seemed like a good one. No more running, no more hiding in the woods. She could stay here. She and Daryl could help these folks. Do their share of the work and Daryl could hunt for game to feed the family. She wanted to stay but worried that Daryl wouldn't agree.

Liddy smiled at Stevie, giving her a knowing look. "I trust you and your man slept well?"

Stevie felt the blush rising on her cheeks. Daryl joined them and answered for her.

"She slept really well ma'am. Thank you very much for allowing us the use of your bedroom for the night."

"My pleasure." Liddy patted Daryl on the shoulder as she moved to the stove to dish out two bowls of oatmeal.

.

Stevie glanced around the room. The place seemed smaller than she remembered from last night. She wondered if she and Daryl made too much noise and the boys decided to avoid seeing them this morning.

"Where are the boys?"

"They're out scouting. Every morning they check the property and look for anything we can use."

Stevie took a bite of her oatmeal. Normally she hated the stuff plain but was surprised by how good it tasted. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are the lumps?"

"Black walnuts, you're not allergic to nuts are you?"

Daryl glanced at Stevie giving her a sly smile. "No ma'am I would say she isn't allergic to nuts."

"I uh… oh…what I mean is…" Stevie coughed, kicking Daryl under the table before gathering her composure. "I'm just saying this is heavenly. I mean it's very good."

Liddy smiled "I think I'll make the boys beds now and leave you two to enjoy breakfast. Help yourself to more."

Daryl laughed with a mouthful of food, a little bit of it dribbled down his chin.

"Daryl Dixon, you son of a bitch!" She meant to be mad at him for his crass comments but she couldn't help laughing along with him.

.

.

Later that morning after Daryl helped Liddy bring in more wood for the stove he asked how long the boys were going to be gone. Liddy had reassured her that they would be back around noon. He found Stevie sitting on the couch, legs crossed and tucked under as she looked through a photo album.

"Stevie we better get moving. We have quite a bit of ground to cover till night fall."

Stevie looked up at him. She didn't want to leave this place and hadn't yet had the opportunity to talk it over with him. She didn't even know if this family would allow them to stay. Before she had a chance to reply Liddy interrupted.

"Couldn't you stay a little longer? Give yourselves some time to recover a little more. Then I promise you can fill your bike and take one of the gas cans and some food for your camp. I only ask because we are trying to get ready for winter and there is a lot of work to be done. Too much. I say the boys could use some help and…" Liddy paused for a moment looking at the floor briefly. When her eyes found Daryl's again there were tears in them. "I could use a little female company. It's been a really long time since I had a woman to talk to."

Daryl remained silent. His stare was unreadable. Before he had a chance to reply the decision was made for him. The door to the shelter opened and nosily the boys entered. Bobby handed his mother a basket. "It's not much ma."

"This is fine boys, don't you worry."

"The bugs got most of the apples; those are the last of them that we could reach."

"Don't worry son the trees will fruit again next year, they always do." Liddy touched her son's cheek.

Jake removed his baseball cap and hung it on a peg next to the door. "There's a storm coming." He addressed Stevie only. "Ma'am if you want to get some sunlight I suggest you do it now."

"Yes why don't we do that." Liddy led Stevie to the door, Daryl followed.

Once outside Daryl looked at the sky. Jake was right there was a nasty storm brewing off in the distance. He grabbed the handle of an ax pointing the blade at Liddy. "You've got two days. Get what you need done and in two days we're gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**At Stake is part two of the continuing saga The Dead Heart. If you haven't yet done so please read part one. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**At Stake**

**Chapter 3**

Carol and T-dog were sitting in folding chairs on top of the RV, shoulder to shoulder, their chairs facing opposite directions. If there was any movement of either side of the camp they could easily alert the others. The seating arrangement made it possible to whisper to one another without disturbing the camp. They spent hours talking about nothing important, passing the time.

"You did not!" Carol covered her mouth trying hard to stifle her laugh.

"I did. Five bags of flaming dog shit. Burned his porch down before the fire trucks got there." T-dog giggled. For the first time since the outbreak, reminiscing didn't make him angry or make his heart hurt. He actually laughed naturally. Maybe it was because of Carol. He doubted that he could talk like this with any of the others.

"Did you get caught?" Carol smiled at him.

"Spent a week in juvenile detention, but I think my mom's punishment was worse. She made me apologize to him and help rebuild his porch. Then I had to clean the dog crap out of every yard on the block… for a month!" He giggled again. "Seems I have something in common with Daryl Dixon after all. You _know_ he's spent time in lock up."

At the mention of Daryl, Carol's smile faded. She worried about him constantly. She hoped Rick's decision was the right one. Every day she prayed Daryl wasn't hurt or worse.

T-Dog touched Carol's shoulder. He stood up with the rifle, aiming it into the tree line. Carol jumped out of her chair. A figure moved along just inside the trees.

"Come on you son of a bitch step out and show yourself!" T-Dog's voice was low slightly above a whisper. Carol kept her eyes on the trees as she stepped to the hatch, kneeling down she waited. Hoping she wouldn't have to wake Andrea and Dale.

.

Dale was listening to Carol and T-dog laugh. He smiled quietly to himself. He couldn't make out what they were talking about, but the sound of their muffled chuckles made it into the RV. He was always awake before dawn, opting to lie in bed, taking stock of his life. Normally he found himself thinking about the past and looking at Andrea while she slept. He worried about her like she was his daughter. Hell she was his daughter, even if she didn't want to be.

The sound of the chair being slid back suddenly got Dale out of bed. He could hear Carol move to the hatch. Their silence scared him, but he didn't want to say anything in case there was trouble. He thought about waking Andrea but that would mean he would have to explain why he did. No, it was best to leave her sleep.

.

T-Dog lowered the rifle as a doe stepped into the clearing. He could easily make the short. If he did they would have a great meal tonight but firing the rifle was something they couldn't do. "Man I hate to say this but could we really could use Daryl right now."

Carol stood. Her light hearted mood was gone. "Not just now, always. Why doesn't anyone besides me see how vital Daryl is to our survival?"

T-Dog wanted to apologize to her but felt it would only agitate her more.

.

The rain hadn't let up the following morning. Stevie helped Liddy tend to the buckets she put under places the shelter leaked. She was mildly impressed with the construction of the place and happy that not too much water dripped into the containers.

"Your husband did a good job on the construction of this… your home."

Liddy looked at Stevie for a moment, studying the girl. She hadn't felt like this was home. Home was out there, being destroyed by time, weather and a lack of attention. It broke her heart every time she had to go out and saw it wasting away. "Let's go outside today, I want to show you something."

Stevie didn't want to argue with the woman. Liddy was her host and if she wanted to stand in the rain so be it. Daryl was cleaning his arrows when the ladies walked to the door.

"Where ya headin'?"

"Outside for a little bit." Stevie silently hoped Daryl wouldn't make a comment. Sometimes he was a little too bossy. She wanted to laugh at that thought but held it in. To say Daryl was a little bossy was like saying the grand canyon was a crack in the dirt. He didn't pick up on her subtle hints for him to stay quiet.

"You're unarmed and it's not safe, stay inside."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Don't care; we're only going to be on the surface for a moment."

"It's alright, son. I want to show your wife my home. Have a little talk with her. Woman to woman. We'll be alright."

"You know she's not my wife, right?" He matched Stevie's eyes roll. Getting up he grabbed his crossbow. "I'm coming along. I'll stand watch while you hens chitter-chat."

Stevie wanted to punch him. He could be a real asshole sometimes…all the time! "Daryl Dixon one of these days…"

Stevie didn't get to finish her sentence because Jake interrupted. "Ma I don't want you going out alone. I'm coming with."

"I'm not a helpless woman but if y'all insist far be it by me to stop a pissing contest on who is the better protector. You damn well better wait on the porch if you know what's good for you. That is my house. If I want to go into it I'm gonna go. And Mr. Dixon she may not be your wife by certificate, she is by action. If you want to continue sleeping together under my roof you best be treating her as such."

.

Daryl paced at the bottom of the steps while Jake stood by the post a safe distance away from the water that ran off the roof. Daryl thought to himself, pussy afraid of a little water. He suspiciously eyed Jake. Something wasn't right about this situation and Daryl wanted to get to the bottom of it. "You really didn't have activity here, walkers? I find that hard to believe with y'all living underground."

"We never claimed to never have walkers. We've had a few. There just isn't much around her, you saw. We're far from town and our nearest neighbor is miles away. No people, no dead. Don't take a genius to figure that out."

Daryl wanted to knock the smart faced grin off the boy. He took the porch steps two at a time, gripping the crossbow until his knuckles turned white. "Then tell me again why your living like rats in a hole?" Daryl nearly spit the words at him.

Jake stood to his full height even though Daryl outweighed him he wasn't afraid. "Because that is where we got fucking electricity!"

"Jacob! Get inside now!"

Jake turned around and saw his mother standing in the doorway. His bravado disappeared instantly as he slumped his shoulders and looked to the ground. "Yes mother." He was gone a second later, running back to the storm cellar like a naughty child going to cry in his bedroom.

"I apologize for my son's language. I do believe your attitude is rubbing off on him, Mr. Dixon. I'd be obliged if you try to be a mentor for the lad."

"No offense ma'am, but this ain't no big brother program you got running here. We could make it easy on ya and leave by morning!"


	4. Chapter 4

**At Stake is part two of the continuing saga The Dead Heart. If you haven't yet done so please read part one. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**At Stake**

**Chapter 4**

Rick thought he was the only one awake before the sun. He was shocked to see Andrea and Carol standing near the fire and Dale was on top of the RV pointing off in the distance towards the trees. Carol ran after him, leaving Andrea mid-sentence.

"Did something happen last night?" Rick had a pressing issue he needed to deal with. Talking to Carol wasn't it. He kept walking at a brisk pace.

"I think we need to stay here! Give Daryl a chance to catch up. If he doesn't we could see why he didn't."

"Can't this wait?"

"No it can't! We're away from camp and those men. I don't think they are going to be a problem."

Rick stopped walking abruptly turning to face her. "I mean, can't this wait until I've relieved myself. Unless you want to join me."

He marched off leaving her standing there baffled.

.

.

Stevie stayed outside with Daryl as he swung the axe over and over. The rain had died down to a drizzle but not before both of them were soaked to the bone.

"Are you going to come inside?"

He looked at her while he bent to pick up the split pieces. He went back to chopping the wood, refusing to give her a verbal answer. She hated when he clammed up like this. She would rather have him yell, curse, throw a fit like normal. The silent treatment made her want to fight with him.

"Liddy is right, you know. You could calm down a little with Jake. He's just a boy."

"He ain't a boy! He's the goddamn man of this family and he best be actin' like it! You saw what that place was like! Ya think their pa is coming home? He didn't fucking make it, like the rest of 'em! He needs to grow the fuck up, stop picking _berries_ and learn to hunt, put some mother fucking meat on the table! Because we're out of here!"

"And do what? Live like that again? Not being safe? Running…all the time? That is not a life! This is a life. We could stay here! You could help them, both of the boys." Stevie moved closer to him. She reached out putting her hands onto his shoulder.

He stood perfectly still, every muscle in his body fighting the urge to lash out. Daryl would never hit her but his words could cut like a knife.

She slid her hand up to his neck, moving in front of him so that she could look him square in the face. Stevie put her left hand around his waist as she moved in closer. She tried to push his wet hair from his face but it clung to his forehead. "I know you are loyal to them. You have a right to feel that way. But tell me… do you think any of them would turn this down? Do you think they would blame you if you chose this?"

.

The scowl on Daryl's face stayed on Stevie's mind long after he pushed her away from him and stormed off. He rode away on the bike leaving her standing there hoping he would turn around. She knew he couldn't argue with her about the point she made. She was right and he had nothing to say. He did what he always did, got angry. What if he didn't come back? What if this was the last she saw of him?

Jake watched as Stevie and Daryl argued. He didn't understand why she was with that asshole. She needed a man who took care of her properly. One that had a place she would be safe. She thought he was a kid, but he could change her mind. All he had to do was get rid of that fucking jerk Daryl Dixon. Jake watched as Stevie ran to the barn. He followed her once she was inside. He was going to talk to her when he heard sobs coming from the hayloft. His mother would break down like that sometimes and she always wanted to be left alone. He knew it was embarrassing to be caught crying. Deciding to leave her be, Jake stepped out of the bar and ran into his mother. His heart raced in his chest. "Christ ma, you scared me."

Jake took his mother's arm and led her back to the storm cellar. Once inside Liddy slapped his face. "That is the second time you used barbarian language today. Did you forget your upbringing?"

"No ma'am!" Jake looked up and caught his brother Bobby's smirk. When they were alone Jake was going to give it to him good for laughing.

"Are they gone?"

"No ma'am the as…man, Daryl rode off but she is in the barn. She was upset; I left her alone for a few minutes.

"Let's pray, boys. Let's pray that he returns."

.

.

Dale overheard Carol begging Rick for some time her at this camp. He didn't think it would hurt to stay a day or two, maybe it would give Daryl a chance to catch up and Carol could relax. Decision made he tinkered around in the engine of the RV making sure it wouldn't start.

"How long?"

"That depends if I can isolate the problem and fix it with the tools I have."

"Shane can help you. He's pretty handy with things like that."

"No… no I'll be alright. Glenn already offered to help. But perhaps Shane and Andrea could check out those cars we saw a half mile up the road? The gas would come in handy."

Rick eyed Dale suspiciously. He felt like there was a conspiracy going on in his camp. Was it all for Daryl? Somehow it didn't seem right. "Fine, get working on it the sooner the better."

.

.

It was late afternoon when Rick realized Lori, Carl and T-Dog had set up the entire camp. Carol was making them the two fish Andrea had caught in the creek. She and Shane had siphoned the gas from 2 cars; the others didn't have any left. Rick shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't running a dictatorship and if they wanted to camp here, fine they would camp here.

Daryl had time to think about the situation. She had a point the group did make it clear to him that he wasn't their favorite. He questioned why he was so hell bent on returning to them when this could be a good place for him and Stevie. One reason glared at him as if it was lit in neon lights. This family liked and welcomed Stevie. They only tolerated him because of her. It wasn't much different with his own group. They accepted him because of the service he offered. And that was food. There was something else that bothered him about this family's willingness to take him and his woman in. Why was that when neither of them offered anything that the family lacked or couldn't live without? In honesty he and Stevie were a burden, another mouth to feed. Daryl didn't understand it. When he climbed back on the bike he still hadn't decided if they should stay or go but he missed her. He needed her in his life that much was true. The one thing that he was certain of was if Stevie refused to leave with him, he would not go.

.

.

Stevie had cried herself to sleep when the sound of the bike returning woke her. She watched as he pushed the bike into the barn. He was about to head to the shelter when she called down to him.

"I'm glad you came back. I'm sorry."

Daryl hung the string of squirrels he had draped over his shoulders onto the handle bars of his bike. "You thought I had left for good?"

Stevie remained quiet. Hearing him say "left for good" brought a wave of emotion and a flood of tears. Her throat constricted making it impossible to talk. Daryl looked up at her, shaking his head in disbelief. He climbed the ladder when he saw her nod her answer.

"I won't ever leave you here, or anywhere for that matter." He pulled her roughly against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She clung to his neck, burying her face against his shoulder.

"I…I thought…you…would never come back." She pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

Daryl looked down at her, wiped the tears from her face. She had a piece of hay in her hair. His thumb brushed against her temple as he picked it out of her hair. Daryl could see the sun was sinking low on the horizon, making the sky a crisp gold color. He guessed they had about thirty minutes of daylight left, and he planned on using every minute of it. She stunned him speechless when she reached between them, cupping his bulge. Daryl laughed while inching her shirt up over her head.

"What's so funny?"

"This is like a bad porno. The farmer's daughter and the greasy handyman get it on in the hay loft. All we need is the fucking porn music."

"Oh yeah, seen a lot of pornos have we?" She opened his belt leaving him to remove his own shirt which he did willingly.

"Enough of them to know I like the real thing better."

Stevie kissed his neck down to his chest. Feeling the soft bed of chest hair under her lips thrilled her in ways she never expected. Her hand inched into his boxers. She curled her fingers around his swollen dick, pulling him upright so she could stroke him easily. Daryl pressed his mouth next to her temple. His breathing was already labored from arousal and she was making it worse.

"Mmmm yeah that's it."

Stevie smiled before covering his mouth with her own. She darted her tongue into his mouth gliding it across his. Greedily he cupped the back of her head mashing their teeth together. She felt the invasion of his tongue when he mimicked her movements. She enjoyed the slick, warm feeling of it, knowing what he was capable of doing to her with that muscle. Daryl pulled his mouth away from hers when it was absolutely necessary to breathe. Stevie gasped from the lack of oxygen and the fact that he had found his way into her panties. With his fingertips he massaged her clit, back and forth, around in circles, and in a figure eight pattern. He did whatever made her moan softly and squeeze him tighter.

Stevie bit his earlobe. "Still think this is a bad porno?"

"Uh-uh, no music."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. We make our own music." She ran her hand over his slit, rubbing the bead of moister she found there down his shaft.

Daryl made a sound that was part moan, part hum. She joined him with and ah sound the moment he dipped one, then two fingers into her.

Stevie was grateful when Daryl removed his hands from her a second later, giving them both a chance to take off the rest of their clothing. Her knees were beginning to get weak and she needed to lie down now. She did and regretted it almost instantly. Turns out hay was very uncomfortable against bare skin. Daryl cleared a spot on the floor, spreading their shirts out so she could lie on top of them. He joined her but instead of moving over her he sprawled out next to her on his side so he could press his body against hers. She wanted to roll towards him but he stopped her by putting his hand between her legs. Stevie let her knees fall open giving him room to maneuver. He probed her with one finger, pushing in and out, twisting and turning it to feel the interior walls of her vagina. "You are so wet baby. So amazingly wet."

Stevie sought out his mouth, kissing with passion. Daryl was enjoying her reaction to his teasing and he wanted more. He wanted her begging for him. He pulled his finger out, caressed her clit again before plunging not one but two deep within her. She broke from the kiss. "Oh God Daryl…"

He pushed harder while wiggling his fingers. "Do you like that? Do you want more?"

"I….aaaa...uh… oh I want you. Oh baby I need you, please….oh please Daryl."

He climbed over her leg so that he could kneel between her thighs. Daryl grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head, while pressing his upper body against hers. He joined their mouths for a second, grinding his erection against her. "What do you want?" He asked after the kiss.

"I want you?"

"How do you want me? What do you want?"

"Please Daryl, please fuck me. Oh God hurry!"

He roughly rammed into, filling her completely. He let go of her hands so he could support himself and get more leverage to pound into her. Her hands landed on his back, over his shoulder blades.

"Again, please again!"

Happily Daryl pulled back only to push into her again and again until neither of them could speak. Stevie dug her finger into his flesh scratching his back. The pain added to the sensations that rocketed through his body making Daryl hump her harder. Stevie climaxed seconds before Daryl, neither of them bothering to be quiet about it.

.

The sun had long since set and the barn was dark when they first saw the flickering light heading their way. The female voice that called out to them was a familiar one. "I figured you need some time to yourselves but if you'd like to join us, supper is ready."

Although Liddy hadn't come into the barn and she couldn't see them, Stevie still clung to Daryl, moving her body further under his for protection and modesty. She didn't want to say anything hoping the woman would think they weren't there. But Daryl once again opened his big fat mouth.

"We'll be right down ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

**At Stake is part two of the continuing saga The Dead Heart. If you haven't yet done so please read part one. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Daryl swiftly gutted his kill while Liddy held the lantern.

"I don't think I've ever had squirrel before."

"Meat is meat ma'am and when you're starving you eat what you can."

"I'm not complaining, just stating a fact. I have some stock frozen. I think maybe we could make a stew out of this."

Daryl nodded before heading to the hatch. Inside Jake gave Daryl a dirty look. The kid obviously still had an issue with him and soon Daryl would get to the bottom of it. The family remained quiet during the meal knowing if Daryl was serious about his vow to only stay two days, tomorrow he and Stevie would be on the road.

.

While in bed Stevie wrapped her arms around Daryl. "Woman I'm exhausted. Didn't you get enough yet?"

She laughed. "Never enough of you. But I'm tired too. Are you going to go out to hunt again tomorrow? Maybe you can take Jake with you."

"Stevie, we are not going to be here tomorrow. I said two days. It is time to go."

She sat up turning the light back on. Daryl covered his eyes until he could adjust to the blinding light. "I was hoping you would have changed your mind. I don't want to go. I don't want to go back out there. To face that again! A couple of squirrels are not going to help this family as much as they helped us. Don't you see that? Daryl they helped us more than your group ever did."

"My group? Two weeks ago they were your group too! Looks like I'm not the one forgetting who did what for who! Turn the fucking light out!" Daryl flopped over onto his side, putting his back to Stevie.

Fine if he didn't want to talk she wouldn't talk either. Until tomorrow that was. Then she would insist he listen to reason.

.

.

Stevie rolled over, expecting Daryl to be sleeping soundly next to her. He wasn't there and Stevie sat up terrified he left her here. She dressed in a hurry and rushed out into the common area. Liddy was the only one up. She was sitting at the table sipping a cup of black coffee.

"Did you see Daryl?"

"Yes dear he just went out to get me a couple of logs for the stove."

Stevie breathed a sigh of relief. Jake sat up and slipped his feet into his shoes. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just need to talk to Daryl for a minute." Stevie went outside but Daryl was gone.

The rest of the day she refused to come inside. Daryl hadn't returned yet. Liddy took a cup of water out to her. "Your man will realize the mistake he made and return. You'll see."

Stevie swiped at her eyes, thanked Liddy for the drink but declined to take it. Embarrassed about crying and over her abandonment, she ran off to the barn.

.

Liddy eyed Jake who had watched the exchange from the porch of the house. Jake jogged down the steps, heading to his mother. He knew she wanted to talk to him the moment their eyes met and he saw the worried look on her face.

"We need to do this now."

"No! We're not fucking doing it. Not to her. I want her to stay. I'll find him and we can use him until we get others."

"Don't you talk to me like that! I am still your mother. How many times did I tell you about that smart mouth of yours? That girl is not for you. She is a slut! The way she carries on with that man. He isn't even her husband. Any boy of mine will not have an impure hussy for a wife!"

"I am not a boy! I am a man, the man of this house! If I want her I will take her. With or without your blessing."

Liddy raised her hand to strike him but Jake grabbed her wrist. Her eyes grew wide when Jake squeezed her arm tight enough to cause pain. "If you don't want to live with her, mother…there is always ways to take care of that." Jake let go of Liddy's arm, giving her a little push when he did it. Liddy stumbled. When she looked at her son he was jogging towards the barn.

.

.

Daryl made sure the bike was off the road before heading out into the woods. He knew he should have told her that he was going out here. He just couldn't do another argument again this morning. The way she looked at him drove him insane. He couldn't handle the disappointment in her eyes. He must have walked a hundred yards when he found a clearing. It was a small plowed field but instead of vegetation the space was littered with abandoned vehicles. Daryl moved slowly, cautious of his surroundings, his crossbow engaged. This place couldn't be a junk yard some of the cars looked too new. He gingerly opened the door of a BMW and was stunned when a dinging bell went off alerting him that the keys were in the ignition. He gave the engine a crank and the car roared to life. He shut the car off while taking a quick look at the contents piled on the front seat. Most of it was garbage. Food wrappers, personal papers, he pocketed a pack of matches, leaving the rest.

.

The lot was rimmed with tree line, broken up in one corner by a clearing. He could tell it was a service road of sorts, unpaved two tire tracks flanking a row of grass. He assumed it must be how they got the farm equipment in here and how the cars were brought in. Daryl moved between the cars. Every one of them had some sort of person effects piled in them. He saw this sort of mad dash end of the world packing so many times before. People were living in their cars trying to survive the outbreak. But where were the owners of these vehicles and why were there cars here?

.

Daryl made his way down the path. It curved to the left fifteen feet into it and then had a long gentle curve to the right. The sound of flies got louder as he moved further down the path and so did the stench of death. He stepped gingerly, moving as if he was a soldier going into enemy territory. At the end of the path sat a sparse cornfield. He found the source of the stench. A crud pit had been dug out with perhaps a backhoe. He could tell its purpose was to be a compost heap. Daryl covered his mouth and nose while looking into the pile of decaying bodies. A dozen or so, rotting corpses, lay heaped together, most of their flesh picked from their bones. If the dead weren't roaming the earth Daryl would have assumed animals had did this post mortem.

.

Daryl moved along the perimeter of the cornfield. He could see a structure off in the distance. He kept walking and more of it came into view. He recognized it, the back of the barn. He knew on the other side of it was the house and shelter. He moved into the clearing trying to figure out how this made sense. It didn't, no matter how he looked at it. Apparently this was the family's property and why did they have a body pit out here? Obviously there was dead here, but where?

.

He stopped in his track the moment he saw the stakes. Two thick wooden poles stuck out of the ground at the edge of the cornfield. It wasn't their presence that made Daryl freeze where he stood. It was the remains of a woman tied to the first pole that had Daryl staring in disbelief. Her head was hanging forward. The only thing that told him she was a woman was her long hair dangling in front of her face. It was blood soaked and stringy. Her flesh was chewed away down to the bone in more than one area. Her abdomen hollowed out, her entrails gone. He stared at her exposed ribcage. The pool of fat and blood at her feet made Daryl's stomach lurch. He almost couldn't do it but his eyes left the woman and moved to the other pole. A similar sight did Daryl in. The only difference between the two was he couldn't tell if that one was male or female. He guessed male by size alone. Daryl felt the bile hit the back of his throat. Violently he emptied the contents of his stomach.

.

.

Stevie was standing in the spot where Daryl normally parked the bike. She kept wiping the tears away but they would be replaced seconds later by a fresh stream. She could live here alone if she had to. The trouble with that, she didn't want to. She wanted, needed Daryl to be by her side. She wanted to be angry with him for leaving her. She wanted to hate him, yet the only thing she felt right now was pain. He gave her plenty of opportunity to go with him. She knew now that he had wanted her, wanted her to be with him. All this time she had worried that he didn't have feelings for her when in reality she had proven to him that she was the one who didn't care. Why else would he have left? He went away thinking she didn't love him enough to be with him through anything. She felt her heart breaking, threatening to send her to her knees. "I'm sorry Daryl I should be with you."

.

Stevie hadn't realized she said those words out loud until she heard a male voice behind her. She turned around quickly, finding Jake standing in the doorway leaning his shoulder against a post to one of the horse stalls. He was holding a shotgun, the barrel pointed at the ground.

"You don't owe him an apology. He owes you tons of them!"

Something about the boy put Stevie on edge. He almost seemed menacing the way he blocked her exit and the way he held the gun. The freight of having him sneak up on her stopped her tears instantly. She wiped her face one last time. She remained quiet figuring she would let the boy talk.

Calmly Jake pulled himself from the leaning position he was in, taking a few steps closer to her. Instinctively Stevie stepped back. He propped the rifle up along the wall. The fact that he didn't have the weapon in his hands did nothing to reassure Stevie. Her gut feeling was telling her to get out of the barn now. The trouble was he still blocked her exit.

"You could stay here with us. You don't need him."

Stevie shook her head, declining his offer.

"Yes… you can. You could be happy here. I could make you happy."

She couldn't stay quiet any longer because Jake had moved so close and she didn't have anywhere else to retreat. She pressed her body against the back wall of the barn, praying Jake would listen to her and let her go.

"I know I could stay here. I appreciate all your family has done for me, for us." She couldn't help but include Daryl making it sound like Daryl was on his way back this very instant. "I have to go with him. I love him."

"You don't love him. You love what he does to you. Don't think I don't know what he does. I do! You let him and you like it. Did you honestly believe we couldn't hear you? Ma thinks you're a slut, because you are!" Jake pushed his body against hers, overpowering her.

Stevie struggled to get away from him, but Jake was too strong. She screamed when he pulled on the waistband of her pants.

.

Daryl coughed and spit. Stomach acid burned his throat and sinuses. He hadn't eaten before he came out here only had a cup of the black coffee Liddy reheated. He appreciated the strong stale coffee when he drank it but its return wasn't so pleasant. He knew he had to get to Stevie and do it now. She was in danger staying there without him. He was closer to the barn than his bike and that made his decision simple. He would kill the mother fuckers if they laid one hand on her or tried to stop him from getting to her. He ran towards the barn, ever careful of where he stepped and his surroundings. He was half way there when he heard her scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Stake is part two of the continuing saga The Dead Heart. If you haven't yet done so please read part one. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.<strong>

**At Stake**

**Chapter 6**

"Stop it Jake! Please!"

He pulled her to the ground and yanked her pants down. Stevie struggled as much as she could, hitting him and begging him to stop.

"He doesn't want you! I do, you belong to me now!"

Stevie knew her begging wouldn't stop him. He was insane and she was on her own. She hoped her screams would get Liddy or Bobby to come to her rescue but they didn't. She made one last attempt to free herself by scratching his face.

"You fucking bitch!"

Jake put his hand to his face then looked at his fingers. He saw she had drawn blood. Furious he drew his fist back to punch her. Stevie saw the blow coming and instinctively turned her face. His fist connected with the side of her face close to her temple. Stunned and near unconscious she tried desperately to stay awake. If she passed out Jake could do anything he damn well please with her body. She had to at least try to stop him.

Jake had her arms pinned above her head. Stevie twisted her body hoping to throw him off. She could see how angry he was that she scratched him. He looked like he wanted to kill her. He let go of her wrists and grabbed two fists full of her hair, slamming her head into the ground. Stevie's body went limp as dizziness washed over her. The pain and instant headache made her feel like she was about to pass out. She felt her panties being slid down her thighs, but was helpless to stop him.

.

"Get…the…fuck…off…her…now!"

His voice was low and menacing. Stevie thought she imagined it. But when Jake twisted his upper body around to look at the doorway she caught a glimpse of Daryl standing there, crossbow pointed at the boy's head. Relief washed over her. She hadn't heard the bike but Daryl was here, he was going to save her. She gave in to the black shroud of unconsciousness a moment later.

Jake rolled off of Stevie, keeping his eyes on Daryl. "What the fuck are you doing back here?"

Daryl looked at Stevie he saw her eyes roll back in her head and her body go limp as she passed out cold. He longed to go to her but at the moment he had other things to take care of. He could hear Rick's words echo in his mind. "We don't kill the living…" But Daryl figured even Rick would make an exception in this case. Daryl saw her pants were down and he looked at Jake, the boy was pulling his zipper up. He was going to kill this fucking asshole and do it with a smile on his face. But first he was going to shoot his dick off.

"You fucking rape her?"

Jake watched as Daryl lowered the weapon and when he saw where he aimed it the boy covered his crotch with both hands. "I…don't shoot!" Jade sounded like a little kid pleading with Daryl. But movement behind Daryl caught his eye. He watched as the shovel connected with the back of Daryl's head. He saw the look of confusion cross the man's face before he fell to the ground. As he dropped Daryl finger squeezed the trigger, a reflex from being hit in the head. The arrow tore through the pant leg of Jakes trousers causing a flesh wound in his inner thigh. Jake rolled around on the ground as if he had been mortally wounded. Liddy stood in the doorway holding the shovel looking at the two unconscious people lying on the floor of her barn.

.

Liddy had Jake go get Bobby. Jake was always her favorite but the way he acted today made her regret babying both boys. Once Bobby was in the barn Liddy had him engage Daryl's crossbow. The boys pulled Daryl's unconscious body to the center support beam, tying his hands behind his back.

"Hurry boys there isn't much time! Take her to the field before she wakes up! And Jacob if I find out you do anything besides put her out for feeding, you'll be the next one tied to one of those stakes!"

Liddy watched over Daryl he was slowly waking up. If the boys didn't hurry they would have a hard time controlling him. She paced until she couldn't handle staying inside the barn any longer

As soon as Liddy stepped outside Daryl pulled on the ropes. They cut into his wrists and he could feel the warm trickle of blood run down into his palms. It was extremely difficult to pretend to be unconscious when the boys moved him. He had to do it because he was still woozy. Fighting the nausea was the worst part. Even now he still felt like he was going to be sick. Daryl was almost grateful he had gotten sick at the stakes because it emptied his stomach. Now the only think that came up was a small amount of stomach acid which he was able to mask as the first signs of waking up.

.

"We going to move the bodies into the pit?"

Jake was pissed off that his brother was so damn stupid. "Does it look like we have time to move them?"

Stevie moaned while lying on the ground she rolled onto her back but remained that way.

"Just let his fall there we'll move them all at once."

"Jake do you think ma will let me keep his motorcycle?"

"What the fuck do you think? Sometimes I think ma dropped you on your fat head. Now hurry up my leg is killing me."

.

Liddy paced, turning her back on the barn. She froze in her tracks when she heard the solid click of the rifle being set. Daryl leaned heavily on the door frame of the barn. "Drop the bow now! I said now! Do you really want to test my aim?"

Liddy turned around slowly she lowering the crossbow to the ground. "I can tell you where they took her. You still have time to get to her before it's too late."

Daryl took three large steps and when he was close enough he cold cocked Liddy in the jaw with the end of the rifle. She hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Daryl ran off into the tree line. He knew he was staggering but he still pushed on. He would take cover, move along in hiding to get to her. Once he was sure those morons had cleared out he would grab her and take her to his bike. He just hoped to hell they weren't stupid enough to make too much noise and Stevie stayed quiet.

.

Daryl lost his footing falling hard onto his hip. A sharp pain radiated down his leg. He didn't have time to get his balance properly before he ran away from the barn. Where were the dead? And how did they get them to come out while staying safe? Daryl had one thing on his mind get her and get out of there. He used the rifle to brace himself while he got back onto his feet. His head was pounding and his vision went in and out of focus. He pushed on needing to get up above the area where the stakes were. He was counting on the fact that the boys would tie her up and then come back for him.

.

Stevie felt like her legs were stuck in quicksand. Her knees buckled but instead of hitting the ground something held her up. Her first thought was Daryl. She didn't think she imagined him. But where was he? She scanned the area hoping to hell he wasn't here tied up like she was. Her eyes fell on a gory sight. A few feet from her laid the grotesque remains of a person. Her first response was to scream. She stifled it knowing any noise she would make could put her in danger worse than what she was in now. Fear washed over her making Stevie's loose the battle with consciousness once again.

.

He stood behind a large tree staring out into the clearing. He could see the boys untying a body from the second stake. Stevie was against the first one. Her head was hanging forward. He remembered the female he saw there. Something snapped in Daryl's head He rushed out pointing the crossbow at Jake. "Untie her!"

At the sound of his voice Stevie jolted awake. He was here to save her. He came back!

Jake stood there staring at Daryl. He didn't know how he got away or if his mother was still alive.

"Do it or I'll leave you here for dead!" Daryl took a step to the right.

Bobby moved to Stevie when Jake wouldn't go He untied the ropes and took a step back. "There she's free, just go!"

Stevie fell forward when the rope was released. She put her hands out to keep from falling face first into the blood stained ground. Daryl took his eyes off Jake for a second when Stevie went down. It was a mistake he normally wouldn't have made. But his love for her and the bump on his head made it difficult to think straight.

Jake pulled a gun from the waist band of his pants and pointed it at Daryl. "Drop it. Now!"

Stevie saw Daryl debate if he should do as the kid said. She had to do something to help. "Don't do it Daryl the gun isn't loaded!"

"Yes it is and I'm going to blow your fucking head off!" He turned to face her but she already lunged at him, knocking him off balance. The gun went off echoing across the land.


	7. Chapter 7

**At Stake is part two of the continuing saga The Dead Heart. If you haven't yet done so please read part one. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Stake<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Liddy pulled herself to her feet. She went to the porch and hooked the knocker into the bell, the moment she saw Jake she would ring the bell. Liddy was banking on Daryl's feelings for the girl. She knew he would go to her but it would be too late. That is if her worthless kids didn't screw it up. She had half a mind to call the walkers while Jake and Bobby were out there. She wouldn't, not out of loyalty to her children but because she needed them for her survival. Liddy looked out into the empty space between the barn and the fields. "You best not screw this up!"

.

Stevie punched Jake as hard and as often as she could. The boy whined and covered his face. How he acted in the barn was the polar opposite of how he was now. When he had her alone and was attacking her he was bold and dangerous. Now he acted like a little baby. Stevie assumed that Daryl's presence made the difference. She felt herself being lifted off of Jake but that didn't keep her from kicking and swinging, he was going to pay for what he did.

She swung at the person grabbing her, not realizing it was Daryl until her fist slammed against his strong, muscular chest.

"Stevie! Stop, we've got to move!"

Daryl could hear their moans and knew they were coming. From the sound of it there were quite a few walkers in the cornfield. He pulled Stevie towards the path that led to the open lot.

"My bike… we can get to my bike from here."

As soon as Daryl yanked Stevie away from Jake the boy was on his feet. He and Bobby ran towards the house. Daryl could tell Stevie wanted to go in that direction but he felt they had a better chance getting the hell out of here. The path was overrun by walkers and Daryl emptied the shotgun before tossing it into the dirt. He grabbed Stevie's hand and made a mad dash towards the house.

"We've got to get there first!" Daryl screamed at her. Stevie looked over her shoulder. "Don't look back just run!"

.

The moment Liddy saw her boys running through the back field she rang the bell. Its sound echoed through the land. She didn't know that just beyond the barn the dead chased Stevie and Daryl.

Bobby stepped into a rut in the field and fell hard, twisting his ankle. He rolled on the ground in agony.

"Jake, help me!"

Jacob stopped running long enough to look back at his brother. "I…I can't. I'm sorry!" He waved wildly at his mother. "Mamma get inside!"

Liddy stood there frozen in place as she watched Stevie and Daryl run past Bobby. The dead swarmed her son and his screams made all of them stop and stare in horror.

Jake notice that not only the migrant workers were there but two of the walkers he knew instantly. "No! No! You said they went to Atlanta! You lied!"

Liddy covered her mouth to stifle her screams as her eldest son Jr tore a piece of flesh from Bobby.

Daryl was the first to move again. He shoved Stevie towards the shelter. "Go, run!"

His movements snapped Liddy back to reality and she made a mad dash to get inside.

Jake continued to scream. "Liar! He's dead, both of them are dead!" It was enough to draw some of the walkers away from Bobby's corpse. One of which was Jake's father.

Liddy looked at Jake still clinging to the hope that they could survive this and get inside. "Please Jacob, come now!"

The boy refused to move and was surrounded a moment later. Her hopes of having one of her sons survive vanished with Jakes screams. Liddy couldn't give in, wouldn't surrender herself to them. Her own survival was always more important to her anyway.

Stevie opened the hatch, climbing inside. "Hurry Daryl, please!"

Daryl could hear the fear in Stevie's voice but there was something he had to do first. He shot a walker that was getting too close for his comfort. Liddy made it to Daryl but he shoved her hard sending her onto to her ass in the dirt.

"This is what you do here? All those cars were people you took in! Weren't they? You're going to face what you did and you're going to do it today!" He backed up to the opening and climbed inside slamming the hatch shut. Liddy pounded on the door, screaming for Daryl to save her. Her screams became primal a moment later, as the dead surrounded her.

"Go inside." Daryl didn't want Stevie to hear Liddy being ripped apart. He didn't want her to see the dead trying to get inside either. He hoped to God that the hatch was strong enough to keep them out.

Daryl held Stevie, reassuring her of their safety even when he didn't feel very safe himself. She cried in his arms until exhausted, she drifted off to sleep. Daryl refused to turn off the light He didn't give in to the need for sleep. He had to make sure they were okay before he did. It was quiet inside the shelter save for the sound of the generator. Around four in the morning Daryl climbed off of the bed to head to the toilet. The flush blocked out the sound coming from behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Daryl could have kicked his own ass for forgetting to carry his crossbow with him. He knew he wasn't in the room alone but something made him realize there was nothing to be worried about. He turned around and saw her standing by the bunk beds. Her hair was a tangled mess. He hadn't seen it like that in a little while. Not since they had come here.

"Why are you up?"

Stevie looked at him. She answered him in her mind, but the words refused to come out of her mouth. "I'm scared", played on a loop, tormenting her. Her legs felt like jell-o. She had come close to dying before, but never had someone tried to kill her, not intentionally. Stevie reached for the bunk bed clinging to it for support. She was shaking so bad the bed began to rattle.

Daryl was there in an instant. One moment he was across the room in the toilet area and the next he was catching her before she fell. The room wasn't large but Stevie hadn't seen him move. He just appeared as if magically transporting from one place to another. Stevie clung to him, knowing Daryl would always keep her safe.

.

Daryl carried her back to bed tucking her in and climbing in next to her. He thought maybe he could finally sleep since it seemed they were alright for now. Eventually though, he would have to go out there and make sure they were fine. He was lying ontop of the covers spooning her when she rolled over. She kissed him passionately trying to entice him into the physical part of their relationship. He knew she was doing her best to hide it but he could still feel her body tremble from fear. Pushing his upper body away from her, he looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Daryl moved her had away from his crotch. He was exhausted yet she still brought out a reaction in him physically. He wouldn't take advantage of her. She was vulnerable and slightly out of her mind at the moment.

"You don't want me?" She finally found her voice. The hurt at his rejection seeming to seep through every pore in her body.

"How can you fucking think that?" Daryl sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, putting his back to her.

Stevie knew he was angry. Everything in his body language told her he was about to blow up. She didn't want to argue with him. Most of all she didn't want any of the feeling of hopelessness and fear she was dealing with to stand between them. Her safety net had been ripped out from under her. It wasn't the first time that had happened and she knew everyone was going through the same thing. Stevie believed she took this blow exceptionally hard because she was so hopeful for a future with Daryl and the family she trusted. Losing everything she trusted rocked her world. Well everything but Daryl. She should have believedin him. He knew what was best for them. He never trusted Liddy and her boys. Stevie wondered again why she didn't listen to Daryl when he wanted to leave. She crawled over to him and hugged his back.

"Don't be mad. Please Daryl, I need you. I want to feel normal again… alive, like it is going to be okay."

He grabbed her arms making her wrap them around his shoulders. Daryl hugged her forearms holding them tight against his chest as he brushed his cheek across her bicep. He was content with the feel of her body pressed against his back as she hugged him. He couldn't explain how his feelings had changed over the little bit of time they spent together he just knew they had.

Stevie put her chin on his shoulder, leaning her head against the side of his face. A small part of her heart knew, no matter what, they would be okay. This tender moment is what she needed to stop the free fall and ease her fears. Daryl's love was her safety net and it dawned on her, it hadn't been ripped away. It had been there all the while.

.

.

Daryl stayed like that for a long time letting her hold him from behind while he hugged her crossed arms against his chest. Her body stopped shaking and he felt her breathe a sigh of contentment, it was then that he pulled out of her embrace. Normally he would help her out of her clothing, wanting to have as much contact as possible. This time all he needed was to be with her, and do it now. Stevie followed his lead removing everything. As soon as they were undressed he knelt on the bed, kissing her with passion. They moved as one, lowering their bodies. Tangled in each other's limbs, every part of their bodies touched.

Now that Daryl admitted to himself how he felt, one question remained, Was he willing to give her his entire heart? After all they had been through he finally realized he was ready. His heart raced in his chest partly out of the exertion of making love but mostly from fear. He knew how she felt about him because she had told him, yet he couldn't help but worry that she would one day take it all back. He half expected Stevie to say she wasn't in love with him and it would be over.

Spent he rolled them over, gathering her into his arms, still too scared to say anything to her about his feelings. He scolded himself, because he didn't like having them in the first place. Life was easier without all this love shit. While he was mentally giving himself a hard time about it, Stevie sat up. She hadn't been the same in bed this time and he suspected she hadn't climaxed. He understood why, the stress was too much and his exhaustion made it hard for him to be at his best. He thought she was going to get out of bed, but she sat there a few moments before turning her upper body to look at him.

"Are we going to be able to get out of here?" Her voice was steady which suprised both of them.

"Yeah, I think so. I thought you'd want to stay."

"No, I don't! I want to get back to our group, our family."

Daryl sat up too. He looked deep into her eyes, studying them for awhile. He nodded before placing a kiss on her mouth. She didn't close her eyes and neither did he. He looked into hers making sure she knew he was heading into this life completely and with clarity.

.

Stevie didn't know what was going on in Daryl's mind but something seemed different. Whatever it was she felt protected. He offered her safety no matter where they were, no matter what obstacle they faced. As long as she had Daryl she knew the world was okay. Knowing that gave her the courage to go back out there, find the people that they belonged with, living once again in the unknown.

"I love you Daryl. You may not want to hear it but I do. It's okay if you don't…"

"Can you be quiet for one fucking minute? I'm trying to say something!"

Daryl's words should have stung but they didn't. She was used to him and no matter how much he fought it she knew he at least cared a little bit. It was fine, she would give him enough love for the both of them.

"For once don't tell me what I feel. Just listen." She stared at him with a smile on her face that further irritated him. "Are you fucking listening to me?"

"You told me to be quiet, but yes, I'm listening." She smiled. She hadn't seen Daryl like this before. He seemed like a nervous school boy.

"I don't like this love shit. It doesn't do anyone a bit of good. More trouble than not."

"It's okay…" She tried to get him to change the subject. The one things she didn't want to hear him say was that he didn't love her.

"Will you shut up. Christ I can't tell you how I feel without you chattering away!"

She waited a long time with Daryl not speaking. He looked like he was physically in pain. But she could see it in his eyes he loved her. "Can I talk now?"

He gave her a narrowed eye stare. "You already did, butting in like usual." She laughed, it was the first time in a while he heard her laugh like that.

"I want you to say it without the explanation. Just say those words. I know you can. You... what... like me? Hate me? What is it you feel?"

He forced his way between her legs in a playful manner, trying to get her to drop the uncomfortable subject.

"Nope, no more sex until you say it." She turned her face when he tried to kiss her.

"You are a stubborn woman!" He paused while she remained quiet. "I'm going to suffer because of this I know it…"

"Nope not what I want to hear. Just the words Daryl, nothing else. Nope explanation, no excuses just I love you. If you do, I want to hear it."

He looked at her long and hard. How could she just blurt it out? It was painful for him, damn near impossible! He never loved anyone. Until her. He did he fucking loved her and all she wanted was for him to say it. Fine if she wanted to use it against him, thow the words back in his face she could. That he was used to. Anticipating pain Daryl tossed the phrase at her like it was a weapon. "I love you." The words almost choked him. He hated saying them but once they were out he couldn't stop. "I love you, I've never loved anyone, but fuck! I love you!"

* * *

><p>Daryl made them stay a few more days insisting that it was best to wait for the dead to scatter some more. The had a dangerous walk ahead of them to his bike. He also wanted to spend as much time with her, alone, safe, and in bed. Plus the creature comforts of the shelter were growing on him. He wasn't sure how he would leave this place, the shower,the bed, and the coffee, all of it, to go back into the unknown. Daryl almost wanted to ask her if she would change her mind. They could live here and be comfortable. He knew deep down though it wouldn't work they would wear on each other's nerves cooped up alone like this.<p>

Early morning day five Daryl made his way outside. He cleared the area of the few walkers that had lingered, hoping the rest had moved on. He hiked to his bike while Stevie slept. He hoped she wouldn't even know he was gone. He could see someone lingering near his bike and he took aim at the man. But then he did something that made Daryl realize he wasn't one of them. He looked around nervously before putting a gas can on the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

The man spun around, surprised at Daryl's voice. "Oh my God I didn't even hear you!"

"That's the point! And that's my bike!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that my family has been traveling for weeks, I get gas where and when I can. Names Paul, my wife and child are a few feet away, over that ridge."

Daryl didn't know why this guy kept talking until he realized Paul was holding up his hands nervously because Daryl still pointed the crossbow at him. He lowered it. "My woman is a back at a storm shelter. We got water and food. You're welcome to join us. I insist!"

Paul eyed Daryl suspiciously before deciding to take a chance. "I'll go get my wife."

Cheryl had covered the child's eyes from the horror that waited for them back at the house. Daryl hadn't bothered to do anything with the bodies and they littered the ground.

"Too much for one person and most of these I put them down today."

They climbed down the ladder to be greeted by a very angry Stevie.

"Where the F-" She stopped mid sentence when she realized Daryl wasn't alone. Fear gripped her for a moment thinking that one of the boys had survived, but then she heard a woman's voice. She ran back into the secret room heading straight for the bedroom. She didn't want these new people to see her in only a t-shirt and a pair of panties. Where did they come from and why was Daryl bringing them here?

When Stevie came back out she saw a blonde woman and a man with darker brown hair talking softly to Daryl as he lit the fire in the stove. A small little girl stood close to her mom. Her freighted eyes stared at Stevie. Apparently this child had seen a lot of things in her short years. Stevie thought about how people taught their kids to not talk to strangers before the outbreak and how that had meant a completely different thing now.

Daryl explained to Paul that some of the bodies outside where the previous owner and his hired help. He pulled Paul out into the false entrance. Stevie assumed to explain what happened here. Stevie smiled, she guessed Daryl planned on offering the place to this small family. Stevie approached Cheryl. "When was the last time you've had a hot shower?"

Although Daryl was willing to give the shelter to the family, he wasn't ready yet to hand over the master bedroom. He and Stevie showed Cheryl, Paul and April where everything was and then excused themselves so the family could shower and get to bed. As Stevie held onto Daryl she smiled. "Daryl Dixon you beautiful man! I am so glad I met you. I love you so much." He huffed at her but she refused to allow him to dismiss her words. It's true! I'll follow you wherever you go and no matter what's At Stake...


End file.
